1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, or large screen displays, such as television sets. An organic light emitting display device has self-emitting characteristics, and a weight and a thickness of the organic light emitting display device can be reduced since the organic light emitting display device does not require an additional light source, compared to a liquid crystal display device. Also, an organic light emitting display device can be manufactured as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices.
In a transparent display device, when the device is in an off-state, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device opposite to a user is visible to the user through organic light emitting diodes and through spaces between patterns of thin film transistors and various wires. Therefore, a distorted image is transmitted to the user due to the patterns. The reason for this is because gaps between the patterns are merely a few nanometers in size. That is, the widths are almost equal to the wavelengths of visible light, thus causing light to scatter as it passed through the transparent display device.
In addition, external light is incident to a surface that is opposite to the surface displaying images while the images are displayed on the transparent display device, and thus, image quality is degraded due to the external light. Also, light displaying images and the transmitted external light are mixed, and thus, expected brightness and color coordinates may not be displayed well.